Pirates Life For Me
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a GermanyXReaderXPirate England request for pantera-tease. So I hope you enjoy it! I love reviews! Srsly, I live off of them!
1. The Offer

You had no idea, while you were milking your cow, that the handsome German farm hand, the one you had crushed on for a good time, Ludwig, had been watching you with a keen eye for sometime now himself. He was sixteen which made him a man, and you were turning fourteen tomorrow which meant, in less than 24 hours, you'd be at a suitable age to be married.

But Ludwig was too shy to ask, he didn't know how he could ever ask your father to marry you. Sure he had been working for your father since he was young himself, since your father had hired his father. But…he didn't want you to go to someone else.

That following night, after you went to bed, Ludwig went to you father. "Mr. _, I know you're daughter is going to be fourteen tomorrow, and…I must admit, I've lived here all my life and…I've fallen in love with your daughter, and I wish to court her."

"I'm sorry son, but you can not have my daughter, she has better men she can aspire to."

"But sir, I have worked here and I've shown much devotion to this life, I work hard, if not harder than the other farm hands you have hired. Do I not have some reservation?" Ludwig asked firmly, to prove to his boss that he was a man, and not a child anymore.

"I'll think about it." Your father said.

"Danke." Ludwig said and left.

That night the bed bandit bells were ringing and Ludwig shot up from bed and heard your screams as you were dragged away. He ran after you, but you were carried off by a man who boarded a ship with black sails, with a skull with a bandana on top of its head.

"_!" He shouted in his thick German accent.

You squirmed from beneath your capturer's firm hold, "Well hullo there poppet." The dreaded pirate Arthur Kirkland said with a vicious grin.

"You bastard! Free me at once!"

"What, and waste a pretty little swan like you? Hardly."

"Lock her up in the brig boys; I want to talk with her later. And not a soul is to touch her! Where is my rum?" He asked the last bit to himself.

You were dragged away to the ship's captive hold, and locked up.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! LUDWIG WILL SAVE ME!" You shouted them stopped yourself from continuing. Had you just said that Ludwig would save you and not your father? You shook your head, why would Ludwig want to save a child like yourself? He would never see you like that. No matter how much you cared for him.

You sat against the wooden walls of your cell and thought about you were going to escape.

After awhile, you had fallen asleep and were now being awakened by the sound of the bars being rattled. You flinched and woke up from the horrendous sound.

"There ye are." Arthur smirked and tore a loaf of bread in half and handed it to you.

You sniffed it away with arrogant pride, "I would never take food from a pirate! You probably filched that loaf."

"From your local baker for sure." He bantered.

You glared viciously at him, "I demand to be returned home!"

"Aw, has the baby already started to miss home? That stinks, I pity you child, 'cus from here on out, you can either go two ways, be a pirate, or be a captive." He said with shrug of mock sympathy.

"You're an ass."

"And you're a feisty little wench." He said as he took a bite off his loaf as yours now sat in his lap.

"Watch your mouth!" You snapped.

"Well aren't you the pot calling the kettle black?" He bit back with an arrogant smile.

You turned away, crossing your arms, with a scowl.

He chuckled and said, "You sure you don't want some bread?"

Your stomach grumbled and though you hated this jerk, you extended your hand, but turned your face away.

"Aw, so meek, trying to be both submissive and prideful, but you know what? I'll humor you child." He said and gave you the bread.

You nibbled at it sheepishly and then realizing your hunger you ate it ravenously.

"I will send for you when we sup." Arthur said then left.

You didn't answer him, but you watched him leave. You fell back asleep and then later a young man whom looked similar to Arthur came in and got you out of the cell and led you to a room, "You can freshen up here. There is a spare dress there on the bed." The man said.

"Sorry, but I don't believe I know you're name, kind pirate."

He grinned, "I'm Alfred miss, I'm Captain Arthur's first-mate."

You nodded your head, "Pleasure, I'm _."

He nodded in turn and left so you could ready yourself. You found some hot water in a basin and washed yourself, then dressed into the cream cashmere dress with fine silver threading.

"This is magnificent!" You whispered to yourself in awe, and donned on the dress.

You wandered around, and found yourself in the dining room, where the Captain and his shipmates were. You waited at the door shyly, and Captain Arthur Kirkland grinned impishly and beckoned you with a single finger.

You watched the others look at you with longing desire, "Come poppet, and sit with me." He said.

You slowly made your descent to his table and when you approached his table he clutched your bottom tightly which made you give an involuntary yelp. "How dare you! You fiendish pervert!" You snarled and slapped him hard across his face.

The others gasped in shock, never had they seen their captain be treated in such a way, by a prisoner no less!

But the impish smile never left his face, but then he crashed his lips against yours, and then pushed you away slightly, and you spun and he landed his hand across your ass.

"You-you!" You seethed fuming with rage and humiliation. Then you grabbed a pitcher of ale and dumped it on him, making him give a start. You turned around and haughtily left.

"A-Arthur, you okay?" Alfred asked lightly.

"No, I think I'm in love." Arthur said as he took on a boyish daydream.

"Oh brother." Alfred said and sipped his rum.

"I demand a ship from you, cousin!" Ludwig told his cousin Gilbert, "This could be my only chance at being able to prove my love for _!"

Gilbert sighed, "Sure, sure, but if you die can I have her?"

Ludwig gave him an unimpressed look.

"Okay! Geez, it vas just a jest cousin, but if it be pirates you be after. Take this vith you." Gil said, "Our grandfather nicked this back in his days."

"You mean…this isn't…is it?"

Gil nodded, "Like hell it isn't."

"Thank you, cousin." Ludwig said.

Gil shrugged, "Hey were family, that's vhat ve do right?"

Ludwig nodded and took off and paid his cousin, and hired a crew for his rescue ship.

You wandered around the ship and found yourself at the door of the room that you had dressed in. You went in and closed the door, and you crawled onto the bed, and you wept. You were still so young, and you were scared beyond belief!

Arthur headed to his room, but heard sobs and sniffles on the other side of it, he opened it lightly. He saw the small babe of a young woman, lying on his bed, crying helplessly. His heart melted and he realized just how young you really were.

"Oh how I've wronged and hurt you child, I did not realize this. I'm sorry." He whispered to himself and entered the room. He walked over to her and covered you with the covers. He took an extra blanket and slept on a chair.

The following morning you awoke and realized that today was your birthday. Softly you sang to yourself, not realizing that Arthur sat nearby you.

Arthur awoke and said, "It's your birthday?"

"OH MY GAWD!" You shrieked and jumped back and fell over the other side of the bed.

"HEY!" He exclaimed and went around his bed and helped you up, "Are you alright?"

"No! Of course I'm not! It's my birthday and I can not even be with my father tonight!"

"Uhm…I'm sorry?" He said oddly.

"Yes! Yes you had better be sorry, you great ugly brute! You have snatched me from my family and home and now I'm among….pirates!"

He smirked, "You make that last bit sound like it's a bad thing."

"You are! You are vile and cruel! I could be at home right now, and handsome men would be coming from all across town to ask my father to court me! I've waited years to find a match for myself that father would approve of, and now you've destroyed all my hopes and dreams!"

"Well…how about me?" He teased with his hands up in innocent suggestion.

"What about you?" You asked, not seeing what he meant.

"Me, I can be a suitable match for you." Arthur said with haughty arrogance.

"Ha! Suitable indeed! You are a monster." You said harshly and turned from him.

He spun you back and kissed you deeply, "A monster indeed, but I've heard from some ladies of the line, say that I'm a _beast_ in bed."

You smacked him hard, "How dare you say such vulgar words to a lady!"

"Oh, let me tell ye miss, you are not a lady." Arthur said massaging his cheek, but instantly regretted his words when he saw how hurt you were.

You began to leave but trying to recover he took your wrist and pinned you against the door, "What I meant to say is, you're more than a lady, you're like the goddess that Grecians' speak of."

You looked away still hurt, and he fiercely planted a kiss on you, and it slowly turned sweet and gentle as his tongue caressed yours, exploring the walls of your hidden paradise.

"A-Arthur." You moaned in shock.

"Di-Did you just call me by my name?" He asked.

"N-No…you must be m-mad." You said blushing, avoiding his eyes. He tilted your chin up, forcing you to look at him.

"You called me by name." Arthur insisted.

"And I'm calling you mad!" You assured him.

"I see. Well I'd be mad to do this." He said and whisked you into his arms and took you to his bed, and climbed on top of you and kissed you with a mix of fierce passion and gentle tenderness.

You were lost in his heat of desire, as his tongue trailed your neck and then suckled its crook. He began grazing the tender flesh with his teeth, and causing groans of pleasure to burst from your luscious pink lips. He claimed your mouth again and stole away your sweetness.

"P-Please Arthur!" You begged.

"Please what?" He asked huskily, hoping you were about to ask him to bed you.

"Please, I want to wait till someone asks me to marry them. I don't want to be a dishonorable bride who will be ashamed by her house and future husband."

He nodded sadly and let off, but in those brief minutes, you had endured great pleasure and realized that this dastardly pirate had claimed a part of your heart that you knew you would never get back.

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! There are opposing pirates on the horizon! It's the feared Lord of Germania!"

Arthur gulped and helped you to your feet, "Best compose yourself and then hide my dear, or else we shall all perish."

You nodded and Arthur went topside and saw that Alfred was right, the Germans were upon them! This was nearly impossible! The Lord of Germania had been rumored to have died years ago!

The opposing ship came alongside them and Arthur saw that the Captain looked very much like the Lord of Germania had been rumored to appear.

"Hold the battle! Good sir, what 'tis it you wish for?"

"I search for a young maiden, _ by name. Vhere is she, and has she been treated fairly?" Ludwig growled.

"Aye, she has, she's aboard the ship. _! Come along now child!" Arthur called and momentarily you came out.

"Ludwig!" You cried out in happiness and surprise and ran and embraced the man you loved.

"Ah, so this is the man you chose."

"Aye, it is." You said.

"V-Vhat?" Ludwig questioned.

"I-I love you Ludwig, of all the men in the world, I want you to be the one to court me."

"Ich liebe dich. Then when we return, I vill ask your father again."

You clutched at Ludwig's shirt with happiness as tears poured down your face.

"She's a good maiden, take care of her." Arthur said.

"I vill." Ludwig nodded, and you turned to Arthur and hugged him and kissed his cheek, then returned to Ludwig.

"_, don't forget about me." Arthur said.

"I could not, even if I tried." You laughed, then you said, "Let me wander across your mind as well Arthur."

"Always." Arthur promised then they parted ways.

When you returned to your home, Ludwig asked your father for your hand again with you by his side. And because he had saved you, your father would've looked dishonorable had he said no, but your father was so glad that you were safe that he didn't care.

So you were both married and on your wedding day, you could've sworn you had seen Arthur's ship sailing on the horizon.

That night, Ludwig took you bed and behind the confines of the room, he stripped you of your clothes and claimed your mouth with a fierce passion, that demanded that you submit to his dominance. He bound your wrists with rope to the headboard and he hissed in your ear, "I've longed to fuck you so hard and raw that you were screaming my name. You will beg me to take you to another world with my manhood."

You whimpered with childish fear, but inside you kept your giddy delight.

This seductive man you had fallen love with as you grew up, had a dark alluring side to him.

Ludwig massaged one breast with one hand and took the other fully into his mouth and sucked and pulled at it, making you moan with longing desire for him to take you fully.

"Please take me already!" You begged with a whimper.

He tut-tutted, "I have more pleasurable dreams to fulfill. He switched the treatments of your breasts and then when he had finished his feast, he took off his clothes then used his left hand to grasp your hair tightly, and shoved two of his fingers into your fork, pumping them repetitively.

"Uh! Uh! Ah! Ooh!" You moaned as the soft tender noises erupted from your mouth.

He kissed you as he continued to pump you till he was sure you were wet enough to take him in. Ludwig adjusted himself between you tender legs and gently eased his shaft into you, making you scream in pain and clench your fists and grit your teeth. You tensed up to his length. Tears bubbled at your eyes as you let out short gasping breaths filled with pain, when it had faded away you begged him, "P-please move, Ludwig."

"Hush child, I vill be the one making orders around here."

You nodded meekly, and he thrust into you, hard, fast and deep. "Damn, you're so tight! I love it!" He groaned huskily as he greedily took more of you. He took her mouth and demanded entrance which you submissively allowed. His kiss was like his sex, deep, dark, and had a demanding force. But, when he disengaged his lips from yours, you were panting and begging for more. To which he did, but by his own accord. He cupped to your bottom and made you take every inch of him and he reached you Eden in that single shot.

"LUDWIG!" You screamed.

"_, who do you belong to!"

"YOU, LUDWIG! I BELONG TO YOU! I AM YOURS!" You screamed, tears pouring down your face.

You both climaxed within a few minutes of each other and then he held you close to him, and kissed away your tears.

"Ich liebe dich, _."

"I love you too Ludwig." You said.

Arthur held the dress you had left on the boat and cried into it, wishing you were in his arms. He missed your feistiness. The way you proudly held yourself in that haughty way of yours, but alas, you were never to be his.


	2. The Rise of a Tempest

Ludwig and you had been married for four years, but he had been away at war for the other two. You promised to wait for him, and so you had, and as the months passed, heading to your nineteenth birthday, you missed him terribly.

Finally on the day before your nineteenth birthday, a knock came at your door. You opened it with excitement, "LUDW-," you stopped, it wasn't Ludwig, it was his brother Gilbert, who hadn't gone to war, because he had a business, looked you with tears unshed in his eyes, "Uh…hello sister. I-I have some grievous…" He gulped in sorrow and then looked at you again.

"KIA." He finished.

You gasped, "N-No! Th-that can't be!" You exclaimed. _KIA, Killed in Action…_you knew the words all too well. You had heard of some other ladies in town losing their own lovers, but at least they had been left with children, you weren't given that privilege. You had tried several times with Ludwig but it never worked.

"I'm sorry sister." You nodded with tears pouring down your face and you hugged your brother in law. He held you close.

"What am I going to do now? Father died a year back from the flu and I have no family left for me save you."

"I can take you in." Gil offered.

"No, I think there's only one thing left for me. It's time I set out and see the world, how much is your smallest ship?" You asked.

He grinned lightly and offered you a discount and gave you a decently sturdy ship, and taught you what to do and that afternoon you left.

You were sailing easily enough till sunset hit and you saw the clouds turn a sinister shade of grey and bunch up together, you feared the storm and tried to prepare yourself for it, but not even the most experienced of sailors could've survived this. No amount of preparation, could've prepared you for this.

The perilous angry waves were outraged at your boldness, and tore at your ship in anger leaving ferocious scars on the planks. Lightning struck the sails and the fire quickly spread, there was nothing you could do but jump overboard and abandon ship. So you jumped onto the railing and swan dived into the freezing cold water, then suddenly a plank was ripped off by the waves and it hit your head, and you passed out.

You awoke to find yourself covered in blankets and beside a fire in hearth. "Mmm…" You murmured as your stirred.

"Hey my little dove."

You spun your head to the vaguely familiar voice, and winced when a mallet started pounding at you from the inside.

The voice chuckled and you looked at him fully now, and you oculdn't believe this miracle, because there before you was the very man who still had a piece of your heart. "C-Captain Arthur?"

"Why the formalities love?" Arthur said with his usual impish charming smile.

"You-You've lost and eye!" You exclaimed, not helping but to look at the new battle wound he now wielded.

"Oh, yeah well that's what five years can do to you." He said with a shrug, "Wait that's right, this is our five year anniversary, funny that I found you on this very day huh?" Arthur chuckled.

You nodded, "Five years since I was first whisked away by you." You smiled lightly as you reminisced.

"So what's been up with Ludwig?" He asked.

You turned your face away, biting your lip. "Oh, sorry poppet, how did he die? Honorably I hope."

You nodded, "Killed in action."

"Killed in action? There's a war going on?"

"Didn't you know?"

"Been out at sea and there's so many rumors that aren't true so we don't pay any heed to it." Arthur took you into his arms and hugged you tightly.

"I'm sorry love, I truly am."

"It's…its fine." You said trying to be strong, but the tears that dripped onto his shirt said otherwise.

"You hungry my little dove?"

You nodded, and he looked down at you as he held you at arms length, "You know, I hardly recognized you when I saw you. You've grown so much more beautiful, you filled out as well." He grinned, tracing the seam around your full and rising breasts. You smacked his hand away while blushing. "Did you keep that dress?"

"Yes, and I wore it till was thin and tattered." You said with light humor.

"You must've missed me, to have worn it so much."

You made no comment to that, "Did you keep the dress I left here?"

Arthur laughed and showed it to you, it was so pristine and reserved it looked the same as it had when you wore it five years ago, save for the wrinkles and the tear stains. You laughed; you must've missed me a lot to have ruined it with all those wrinkles and tear stains.

Arthur cast his eyes away blush tinting his cheeks, "You have no idea."

Your heart melted, "So…how did you receive that?"

"Tavern brawl." He chuckled, and as you walked to the mess hall for a late supper, he explained in great depth how he fought to save the ale in his grasp from the vicious onslaught of others who couldn't pay their charge and tried to kill them selves over his ale. You laughed as he told this enchanting tale.

You both entered the mess hall and he let you eat some salted pork and some bread. "So, why did you take off? You coulda been killed you know, the mighty seas are no place for a lady." He said haughtily as he sipped some tea, "Aye, but if I recall, I'm not a lady, now am I?" You chuckled.

He laughed as well, "Aye, that you aren't, you're a bloody wench now."

_Smack! _"Incorrigible as always, aren't you?" You growled sharply.

"Well aren't you the pot calling the kettle black?" He laughed.

"Oh no…no, no, no!" You snapped, jumping up from your seat and backing away, "This is not happening again!"

Arthur looked at you curiously for a moment then smirked with a knowing mischievous smile, "Ah I see now poppet, this is how it played out last time, and now you're afraid I'm going to make you fall in love with me like I tried last time."

"NO! I will not allow it! My heart has been broken once! I will not allow you to make a fool of me until you take another piece of my he-…I'm leaving now."

"Another…piece…you mean…you liked me before?"

"Of course not! But…I promised never to forget you, didn't I?" You mumbled, "Just…just stop playing with my heartstrings will you! I lost my husband yesterday afternoon and…" You stopped as you realized that today was your birthday.

He chuckled, "You made a fool of me too _, but I fell in love with you, and I'm not afraid to admit it, unlike you."

"I would never be in love with you." You snarl, "I-I'm a maybe be a widow…but I'm still a married woman…"

Arthur's expression softened, "You were married, and now that you've left you have nothing tying you back…stay here with me. I can provide you with many things, you can have a family here, you have nothing to go back to, and I'm sorry for that. But couldn't you try to move on? After all, you could've traveled to other places by land, but some part of you told you to go to sea…That part of your heart I stole from you, it did it, didn't it? The dress you took from me kept you from forgetting me. You're in love with me, whether you want to be or not. I will wait for you realize your true affections for me, before I show you my own true intentions. My offer still stands you know…Even after all this time it still stands." He then got up and made his leave.

"Wait! What offer! What are you talking about?" Arthur exited the door and you pondered about what he meant, then it came to you.

_"You are! You are vile and cruel! I could be at home right now, and handsome men would be coming from all across town to ask my father to court me! I've waited years to find a match for myself that father would approve of, and now you've destroyed all my hopes and dreams!"_

_"Well…how about me?" He teased with his hands up in innocent suggestion._

_"What about you?" You asked, not seeing what he meant._

_"Me, I can be a suitable match for you." Arthur said with haughty arrogance._

_"Ha! Suitable indeed! You are a monster." You said harshly and turned from him._

_He spun you back and kissed you deeply, "A monster indeed, but I've heard from some ladies of the line, say that I'm a beast in bed."_

The memory flashed through your mind, and then another, a incident that had followed shortly after.

_You looked away still hurt, and he fiercely planted a kiss on you, and it slowly turned sweet and gentle as his tongue caressed yours, exploring the walls of your hidden paradise._

_"A-Arthur." You moaned in shock._

_"Di-Did you just call me by my name?" He asked._

_"N-No…you must be m-mad." You said blushing, avoiding his eyes. He tilted your chin up, forcing you to look at him._

_"You called me by name." Arthur insisted._

_"And I'm calling you mad!" You assured him._

_"I see. Well I'd be mad to do this." He said and whisked you into his arms and took you to his bed, and climbed on top of you and kissed you with a mix of fierce passion and gentle tenderness._

You had never acknowledged him before as anything, but the first time you spoke to him by name, it was Captain Kirkland or Captain Arthur, it was just Arthur…And you had said as a woman would say to her love.

It was no use, you were falling in love with him, all over again, and once again it was not by choice, but by the fiery chemistry that raged between you two.

"He…He still wants to court me…" You whispered and then walked to his room knowing it was the only place you could sleep.

You entered his room and found him fast asleep; you sheepishly crawled into the bed but stayed on the other side, as far as possible from him.

But as the moon shifts, so can one's sleep. Arthur ended up holding you close in his arms and when he awoke an hour before dawn like a captain should, he realized what had kept him warm. He chuckled lightly and kissed your forehead, "Good morning my little princess."

Arthur whispered lightly, tucking away a few stray strands away from your exotic face. You looked so outstandingly gorgeous when you slept. It was impossible to tell whether you were a fierce tigress or a gentle and fair elf from his childhood stories.

Arthur dressed in his usual suit and awaited the approaching sun. You awoke and found yourself wandering onto the deck, and you stood beside him dazzled by the morning hues. "It's absolutely gorgeous, isn't it?" You whispered staring on.

"Shush, you're noise ruins the majestic moment," Arthur said with mock bitterness and then he cocked his head facing your direction slightly, "but aye it is a gorgeous sight to behold." You turned and saw that he was staring at you, and you tried to smack him but he grabbed your hand and maneuvered it so he could kiss the back of your fingers. He then smirked triumphantly at you.

"You're an ass."

"And you are a bloody wench." He countered teasingly.

You couldn't stand it anymore! His arrogance, his cocky attitude, the way he held himself with such high esteem; just everything about him! You wanted to knock it out of him. You grabbed his collar and forced a demanding, punishing kiss on him, and while he was busy trying to recover from the shock, you landed satisfying blow across his ass and pulled away. "Act like a child, you deserve to be treated like one." You said with a stern parental glare.

But it seems your actions may have had the reverse effect, because he grasped your wrist and with a fierce hold on the small of you back he leaned his head against yours, "If you're going to 'punish' me like that, then I should act like a child more often."

You turned red with frustration, "You-you insufferable blasted fiend! You vile brute! How dare you be so victorious! You've got enough pride to fill the sea!"

"Aye, and I've found my finally met my match, and that very rival is you poppet."

"Arthur Kirkland! You will go wash up and then go to the mess hall and await me there!" You snapped viciously not knowing what else to say. He laughed and kissed you gently, "I love it when your mad poppet, you're just too precious for words." Arthur swiftly pinched your butt. "Hah!" You yelped involuntarily. Arthur laughed then ran off.

"It seems that you are just as fond of him as he is of you." A voice said suddenly.

"Oh! I-I didn't know we weren't alone." You said to the man you had only seen really once before.

"You were, I just got up, but I saw that little act and I stand by what I say. I'm Alfred once more." The dirty blonde haired man said extending his arm.

You shook it, "I'm-,"

"_, I know. Arthur's said your name so many times it's been gored into my mind." He chuckled.

"Oh…Oh! I never got to ask this before but are you and Arthur-,"

"Brothers? Yes, we are. We were raised mainly by our father. Once we each turned ten, father took us abroad and we would come back to the tavern once every year. We may have been born out of wedlock, but we had a good life. Did he tell you how he really lost his eye?"

"Was it not from a tavern brawl?"

He shook his head, "We were under attack and we all fought brilliantly but he was like a lioness fighting for her cubs, with pride and a devotion that astounds us all. If it weren't for our brilliant Captain, we would've been swinging with the wind."

"What! Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't want to frighten you I suppose. Arthur's in love with you, you know."

"I do…and I fear I am falling in love with him myself…but don't you dare tell him." You threatened Alfred lightly. Who only chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it, anyways, you should go wash up to, he should be done now." You nodded and went to go do so; Arthur had been given enough time to already be done in the mess hall by now.

So you went into Arthur's room, and began to undo the laces of your corset so you could breathe and when your breasts had been let to breathe, you sighed in relief, and looked up. You did a sharp intake as you saw Arthur shift his eyes up from your fleshy breasts up to your eyes, and gulped in nervousness.

You turned beet red yourself not only because of your breasts not being restricted but also because Arthur's chest was bare, and his torso was defined with abs and muscles that made your eyes remember Ludwig's own body. They were similar. Though Ludwig was more muscular from strength, Arthur was from lithe abilities from years of sword fasting.

"YOU BLASTED TWIT!" We yelled at each other.

"HOW DARE YOU BARGE IN ON ME!"

"YOU'RE SO SLOW YOU SHOULD BE DONE!"

"JUST HURRY AND GET TO THE MESS HALL!" You both yelled together again.

We both huffed and puffed and then let the petty argument settle in your minds for a moment then we just laughed over what foolishness it had been. Neither of you had expected this; therefore it was neither of your faults.

"I apologize, I should've knocked."

"And I should've been done by now so I wouldn't cause you any inconvenience."

"Um…" You blushed lightly again and sidestepped and moved around him, "I will see you there."

He nodded, "Aye, I'll see ye momentarily."

Arthur left and you used the rest of the warm water to bathe yourself and then saw that there was another dress awaiting you, like there had been the first time you bathed on this ship. This dress was of a violet hue and gold thread, "So majestic, did Arthur filch this from a rich noble woman? Perhaps it was previously in the possession of a duchess, or a princess or even a queen?" You shrugged and clothed yourself in the beautiful regal dress.

You entered the mess hall and with a lady-like manner, you approached Arthur's table, and Arthur nodded and patted his lap in invitation.

You scoffed and pushed him aside, and surprising him with your own strength, you managed to do it, and right before you sat, he scooted to where he had been. You gave him a disapproving look and then tried to sit on the otherside of him but he scooted there as well.

It was obvious, the game he was playing at, so you smirked and then tugged at his shirt collar and pulled him back and made him topple over the bench, making the entire crew laugh as you took his seat and graciously said, "Thank you for your seat, you kind gent." You teased.

Arthur smirked right on back and then scooped you into his arms, making you gasp for a second and he moved himself under you, and sat you on his lap, restricting you from moving as he held your mid-section in the locking hold of his arms. "Now princess, would you behave?"

"When you do." You promised, sending the crew into another bout of laughter.

"JUS' KISS HER CAPTAIN!"

"YEAH, SHOW HER WHO'S BOSS!"

"GET A ROOM BOTH OF YEH!"

Some of the mates called out in jest. You called out, "Any of you boys man enough to shirk your loyalty of him for even a moment and root for me!"

There was a clamor of mutterings, until one voice nearby said, "I do _, I think you should kick my big brother's ass!" Alfred shouted cupping his mouth.

"Kick his-, ah, a duel then!" You said realizing what Alfred was getting at.

"A duel?" Arthur asked.

You nodded, "A duel."

"But you've never wielded a weapon in your life."

"Then you shouldn't be worried about little ol' me defeating you, aye?"

Arthur sighed, "If it's a duel you want poppet, it's a duel you get."

He drew his own sword and Alfred handed you his own, space was made and you two went at it. Arthur at first went easy on you, but then had to stop, and use his skill. His face showed his disbelief that you were nicely skilled. "How did you become so skilled at swordplay?" Arthur exclaimed.

"My mother died after my birth, there were no siblings and my father feared for my safety, so as soon as I could walk, I have been training with all sorts of things in substitution of a sword. It wasn't till I was ten myself before I could wield a sword."

"So that's why you're so strong for a lady."

"I thought I wasn't a lady." You mocked.

"You aren't, you're a bloody pirate!"

"What?" You laughed.

"You're last name is _, isn't it?"

You nodded and the others were in wide-eyed wonder and Arthur stopped the battle.

"I-I don't understand." You said.

"There was once a great pirate, and he was everyone's ideal image of a pirate aside from your Ludwig's grandfather. The Lord of Germania was a powerful pirate himself. The Lord of Germania was his first mate, but they wanted different things so they split off. The great pirate, whose first mate was the Lord of Germania was your father. His wife gave birth to the most beautiful girl to sail the seven seas but died shortly after, but he didn't want his daughter to grow up like this, so he met up with the Lord of Germania and hired Germania's son, who had a two sons one three years older than you, and one a couple of years older than you already, and all four of the Germans wanted to leave the life of piracy. So now…now you know your origin."

You felt like a shattered mirror, it all clicked in! All of this made since. You were a pirate by birth and by blood. You had the spirit of a fierce tempest, the raging waves was what replaced your blood. No wonder you had wanted to leave to the ocean! It was your home; it was the world you never knew!

You felt so dizzy and light-headed…suddenly you felt your body sway and your mind turned black. You saw nothing.

"_, poppet? Princess? Love? My little dove? I will call you by every name in my book if you don't wake up this very moment you bloody wench!" Arthur cried out in concern. You stirred and awoke, "Arthur?"

Arthur sighed, and then smirked, "I knew the threat would wake you." You laughed lightly and then stared out the window, wondering about this new revelation.

"Everything I said was true love."

"Yes…so therefore I'm a pirate…the one thing I used to dread worse than anything…" Your stomach growled viciously, and Arthur chuckled and handed you a bowl of stew and a chunk of bread to soak up the broth.

"You know, I think Alfred had originally meant for you to smack me across the face, as is your habit."

You shrugged, "I wanted to punish you in a new way, the old one didn't seem to affect you."

"Actually it did."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in the reverse order." He chuckled and kissed you deeply with the same fiery passion as before, it would start as demanding and then turn sweet until your tongue disobeyed him then he turned fierce and commanding again, forcing your mouth to submit to him. You drew back with glossy eyes and then took his face in your hands and pulled him to you holding the nape of his neck firmly, giving him a demanding kiss once more, "Arthur…"

"Yes?" He breathed.

"I accept your offer, make me a pirate. I want to be like you." You said with proud eyes.

"Anything you wish my love." He chuckled impishly with eyes that screamed out with loving soft passion.

He then kissed you again with tenderness as a lion would protect a lamb.


	3. The Last Sail

So Arthur was given permission by you to court you and as the weeks went by he taught you everything you needed to know about being a pirate. And like your father before you, you became every bit the dreaded pirate he was, everything came to you naturally.

To everyone you were a valuable asset, sister-friend, and their pirate queen. But to Arthur, you were his ship, and your love was like the sea. With you, he explored the world through new eyes. He had not made love to you, but the thought itched at the back of his head. For a nagging feeling told him that if he made love to you, it would all end.

Finally, when it had been six months since he rescued you, his lust caught up with his love and he kissed you and laid you into his bed. The love-noises you made rang in his ears with love and passion. Every moment in bed was a fight for dominance, and it was a world of fun and an all around challenge. "I love you my Arthur."

"And I love you my little _, queen of the pirates." He said stroking your cheek.

You smiled as he lay upon you, "When did I stop being your princess?"

"The day that I realized that the princess was too grown up to be that, but a queen."

"So does that make me no longer a child?"

"Well, you'll always be my baby, but you're not a baby no longer."

You giggled and kissed him and then flipped him till he was under you, he laughed, and you followed suit then you turned and saw something through the porthole that made you frown. "Oh no."

Arthur got up and then peeked out the window as well, "Dear gawd, we've got to warn the others!"

"GET ON DECK YOU BLOODY WANKERS! THERE'S WORK TO BE DONE!" Arthur called the bloodlust and anger rising in his voice.

You followed after him, "IT'S THE NAVY! IT'S THE BLOODY NAVY! MAN THE CANNONS!" You shouted to the others, "HURRY YOUR ASSES UP YOU SCALLEYWAGS! THEY ARE UPON US!"

Their ship came near yours and there was a fierce and bloody battle. You were defeating any navy soldier that got in your way. You found the cargo hold and then you turned white as a ghost. There before you was Ludwig, tied to a pole, bloody, thin, bruised and in such a pitifully weak state. But he was alive! You could see from the breathing of his chest that it was only just, but he was indeed alive!

You voice caught in your throat but you managed to say, "L-Ludwig?"

The blonde German grunted weakly and then looked at you, and the sight made you want to weep. "_, is that you? Then I must be dead!"

You threw yourself beside him, and hugged him lightly, "Ludwig, oh my dearest Ludwig! You're alive!"

"I'm so sorry." He breathed.

"Forget that, I'm rescueing you!" You said so unbearably happy to have found your long lost husband. You cut him loose and you managed to carry most of his weight and take him onto your ship. "Stay here."

"No! Don't leave me!" Ludwig breathed weakly.

"I'll be back, I promise." You said and hurried to go help Arthur make the Navy soldiers surrender. You all returned to the ship and you showed Arthur to your husband.

"S-So he's alive after all."

"Yes, Arthur, we have to get him medical attention immediately!" You begged of your lover.

Arthur nodded, "I would do anything to make you happy. And if that means risky my life to save someone you love, then by gawd, I'll do it."

You hugged Arthur tightly, "Thank you, Arthur, you have no idea what this means to me."

"You have no idea, how much I do realize it." He said, pain throbbed in his forehead, this is what he meant. He should've never made love to _, if he had never done that, you would've never saw the ship, and if you never saw the ship you wouldn't have saved the husband you thought that was dead.

"We are porting at Singapore!" Arthur called, knowing it was the closest place to good medical attention.

When you arrived, Arthur and Alfred both cloaked themselves as well as you and you three took Ludwig into a tavern. A woman in her mid-forties looked up and her mug broke. "My boys?" She whispered. The two men nodded and nodded to Ludwig.

"Of course, this way." Their mother said and led them to a clinic room where a man was tending to a mildly sick child, "Dear gawd, what happened to him?"

"No questions." Their mother barked, "You can pay off some of your tab by tending to him." The doctor nodded and tended to Ludwig. "I'm going to step out for a moment." Arthur said unable to breathe. The others nodded and Arthur left, he stepped outside and put his hand to his head, "If Ludwig lives she'll go with him and leave me again. But if he dies unexpectedly…then she'll be so torn apart and she'll blame it upon herself that she couldn't protect him! Oh gawd, what am I going to do!"

"I can tell you what to do." A man growled.

Arthur looked up and glared, it was Antonio! The sly fox of a bothersome pirate! "What do you want you damn Spaniard!"

"Revenge! You took my entire left arm! A single eye from you wasn't enough…but I think death will suit my vengeance and it will give you relief."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"It seems to me," Antonio said as he circled Arthur, "that the girl you love is love with someone else and that you are in a lose-lose situation. You must choose either your happiness, or her happiness, but with either one, one of you is going to end up upset, which will eventually upset the other. But if you die, you both win. You won't have to worry about your wench, and she will be upset for a time, but because she has her husband she will get better."

_I hate to admit it, but he's right. _Arthur thought in defeat.

Antonio chuckled and said, "Seize him boys!" Two naval officers dragged Arthur away without a struggle.

When you were sure that Ludwig would be fine, you went to seek out Arthur. There was a note on the outside of the tavern.

_Dear lover of Captain Arthur of England, _

_Don't fret dear one, your lover will be put out of the misery you're causing him. Arthur will be hung a month from now along with other pirates. You should come and watch his poor soul say it's last goodbye to you, go to Time Square on that day, and you will be guaranteed a spectacular event. _

_-Yours truly, Captain Antonio of Spain._

"YOU DAMN BASTARD ANTONIO! RETURN MY ARTHUR!" You screamed tears itching behind eyes of bloodlust.

The others had gone on a small voyage to avoid being caught. You, Alfred and Ludwig were all that were left here, and since you needed Ludwig's help you waited till time was nearly up, "Ludwig, how are you feeling?" You asked him the day before Arthur's hanging was supposed to be.

"Much better, ve vill be able to go home very soon."

"Ludwig…I can't go home with you…I'm a pirate, your parents were too, but you are still of clear conscious. You haven't committed an act of piracy, but I have. I can no longer be with you. Plus I'm in love with Arthur now, and my love of the sea is greater than my love of the land. I'm sorry." You said, with as much prideful dignity as you could muster.

"My kazchen…I love you."

You nodded and closed your eyes, a single tear fell and he wiped it away, "I vill help you rescue him. This is your chance to live the life you never knew, I realize this now. I vill do vhatever it takes to make you happy." He promised.

"Thank you Ludwig."

The two of you snuck into the jail through a secret entrance and freed all of the pirates along the way, and you freed Arthur.

"No…I must stay and you must leave." Arthur said.

"Arthur, what is this nonsense!" You hissed.

"You love Ludwig, go with him."

"Aye I did, and our time together was wonderful, but I'm in love with you now. We share a world that was meant to be conquered by the two of us!" You growled and kissed him with that same punishing demanding kiss. This seemed to give him confidence and lookoed at Ludwig. The German nodded, "She is a good maiden, take care of her." "I will." Arthur replied. This was a very déjà vu moment only the roles were reversed.

You all returned to your ship, you set Ludwig back to the home you once had with him, and then afterward, Arthur proposed to you. You were both married and lived as pirates for a long portion of your lives, but soon it was time for you to resign, especially after a pirate raid and Alfred was killed in battle.

The two of you retired and settled down in a Victorian home and had three beautiful children, from oldest to youngest, Ludwig, (whom had died not to long ago, as you heard from his elder brother Gilbert), Alice, (your mother's name), and then finally Alfred. But your children were all but babes when you decided to retire…

"Grandpapa! Grandmama! Tell us of your pirating days again!" Your grandchildren begged of you.

Ludwig laughed, "Enough of your pestering children."

"Yes, that is quite enough like your uncle said, besides, it 'tis only childish stories." Alice said.

"Indeed, you children should realize by now that our parents were wholesome people who lived a long life with noble families, and if it weren't for their long term memory loss, of before their retirement they would tell you so." Alfred chuckled.

You turned to your husband, the gentleman and the Lord Arthur, as you were his lady, and you both shared a secret smile. A smile only people of old age can share, the smile of wisdom, experience, knowledge a smile knowing that no matter what you told your children, your grandchildren would believe the true tales of your past. Oh what foolish children you had, but so beautiful and so much like the argumentative youngsters you two used to be.


End file.
